Selvek
by TheLittleDevilsMom
Summary: What if another reallity was made? Spock had a son who was in danger so to keep him alive the mother sent him somewhere safe to hide. Not long after she was killed and spock was left alone and determined to find him. Now he just hopes his son can stay hidden and safe until he can follow the hidden bread crumbs back to him in secret. Will Spoke make it before his mates murderes?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek and I am not making any profit from this story. This is my disclaimer for the whole story.

Prologue

It was always extremely warm and dry in his quarters, like always, but tonight seemed different somehow. It felt colder. He was almost positive it was the situation. He sometimes wondered how such an emotional race could control it so well. Tonight he just couldn't understand it. It could have been his heritage from his mother's side or the fact that his son was officially gone. It could have been who his son's mother was or the many other things wrong with this situation. He was young, yes, but not stupid. He had been intellectually above average for his age, even classified as a genius but he was sure to hide it when he found out, and quick. He always knew that the underestimated where the safer beings, there was almost always an out that way. So why did he feel so lost?

He had lost control when he had heard. He was only thankful he had been alone and was capable of hiding the damage done. He was alone. He was utterly and truly alone for the first time in a long time. The worst part was no one knew and no one could. His son was gone and she was dead. Ekkhae was killed in cold blood by her clan. They had found out, but not who or where the child was. With that thought he yelled one last time and slammed is fist into the wall leaving a coat of dark green blood on his fisted hand. He took a deep breath and with a quick wave of his hand made the large dent disappear back into a slick wall and his blood vanished. Time to find Selvek. Hopefully being two years old, and the training disk he had sent, would save his son. He had few clues but he would find him. At the moment one look at the twenty eight year old Vulcan would've shown anger and determination, but within a second it was gone and his mask was back in place. Time to act. And with that thought Spock walked from his room in the Enterprise to find his caption to report for duty.

Albus Dumbledore was many things but stupid was not one of them. Lilly and James had been expecting but he knew that the black haired child was not theirs, he just knew. He looked wrong. He couldn't explain it but he hardly looked human. The boy set of every warning bell he had and there was no reason and it scared the headmaster. The boy looked barley two but could almost talk perfectly and understood too much. The night Lilly and James died the child's hazel eyes showed understanding, something no two year old should have of his parents' death. He was almost scared to leave the child with his relatives but he had. The boy wouldn't let his little toy radio go or its case but it was muggle enough to let slide. Little did he know that letting the boy keep his toy was the smartest thing he could have done.

Petunia nearly screamed when she saw the boy on her doorstep that morning. Lilly had told her to watch the boy should she ever die and how to do it. Lilly had lost her son but had cut a deal with a woman from afar, or that's what she had explained her. Unlike many thought she had still loved and gotten along with her sister. They had to plan this just right. And they had. The glamor on the child would only last till he was seven then fade. She had reluctantly agreed. Vernon had been a mistake anyway. That very morning in August she hid the child with a quick 'shhh' in the cupboard under the stairs, knowing he would understand, and acted as normal as she could.

The minute Vernon was gone she was flying through the house packing everything she could and by noon she had her can packed to the brim and two children in the back seat with a bag of money by her side. She looked one last time in disbelief at what she was doing and rolled out of the drive. It was the best decision she could have made.


	2. Chapter 2

There will be some point of view changes in this chapter.

 **And this is Vulcan (I am not translating everything twenty times)**

Chapter One

It was cold. He was mostly always cold. It was July and about 80 degrees outside but he was much more comfortable in his room where it was at 95 at the lowest. His Aunt had told him his race were always warm, with an average body temperature of 107. He had always had to be careful; no regular school, no doctors and absolutely no activities that could draw blood. He remembered having to make up a wild story about a prank to cover his odd blood color when he was six. That had been a disaster. He was currently sitting under a tree with a coat on and a college geometry book, yea he already knew it but he was board. His mid shoulder blade length jet black hair was braided and his slightly tanned skin was hardly showing. His data pad had always been his most prized possession. It was the only thing he had of his parents. It had a few pictures of family and over 20 years of his home world's version of school. It also had history and common knowledge he wouldn't know about his own people without help.

Granted he had mostly finished fifteen years of it but by what he gathered that was normal. He had a hard time with some of it such as the emotion suppressing and the understanding of the many out way the one phrase that seemed to be popular with his father's people. His mother had left a message that she really didn't agree with her people and to hide if you saw them. So he had done his best to dedicate his life to his father's way, the Vulcan way. Sometimes it was difficult and sometimes it was a life saver. His aunt used his real name and he knew his native tough but he had to be careful to not let it slip. Aunt Petunia had told him today would be the day he would find out where he stood in his adopted parents would. He was worried and downright scared. He would only admit it to his self though. Too much could go wrong. To many variables for this to be a good idea but he would do it in hopes of finding a way to get a message to his father.

So here he was waiting for this representative to show up and take him to this ally for supplies. His aunt had set it up so that he and Dudley would be able to go straight from shopping to the new school. Granted he wouldn't get to ride this train but that was okay. He just wanted to get it over with. His thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared there thought. He needed to pay more attention or he was going to get killed! He didn't jump, due to years of practice, but he did look up and raise an eyebrow at his company.

The man was tall; around six three with shoulder length black hair hanging around his pale face. His black robes almost matched his eyes and his stance was aggressive. He didn't want to be here. _Interesting_. The man didn't have any sign of recognition on his face, so either he didn't know him or he had a good poker face. The man just stared back so he spoke first in a level emotionless voice 'May I help you sir?' it sounded strange he knew. Somehow his accent was off due to speaking so much of his native tough. His aunt and cousin had the same slight miss in there speech patterns also.

The man looked a little aggravated but managed to answer in a somewhat normal tone. 'I'm looking for Harry Potter and Dudley Evans. Would you happen to know where I could find them or their guardian?' so the man didn't recognize him.

He stood up to his impressive height, for an eleven year old, of five foot four and pivoted towards the two story home we had lived in to nearly eight years. 'This way, sir' was all he said as he headed the short twenty feet to the front door. He could hear the man following with his over sensitive ears, which he kept hidden by a head band or his hair pulled strategically back, glamour's didn't like him for some reason. He paused after he entered the house to wait for the man to catch up. The house was overly warm at about 90 degrees and overly lit. His family had tried to make it more comfortable for him and had grown accustomed to the living arrangement. He could tell the man seemed uncomfortable though. He could hear his heat beat slowly increase and he seemed to be fidgeting. 'Ezyat sarlah ish-veh!' he yelled as he looked back toward the man. {Aunt, he is here}

POV Change

Severus Snape had been sent to pick up the boy wonder. Albus wouldn't hear any different no matter how he tried. The man was convinced the child might be a danger. Oh, he hadn't said it but he had implied it. So here he stood dumb founded in the large overly warm house waiting for the boy wonder to show his face. He was convinced this child was a friend or family member. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the child yelled up the stairs in a harsh sounding language that he was sure he had never heard before. This caught his attention and he actually looked at the overly tall child. He had sharp cheek bones and a sharp almost aristocrat like face with almost impeccable posture and no emotion showed on his face, if he didn't know better he would say the boy was a pure blood. He was dressed in loose fitting black pants and a thin jacket as black as coal. His long hair was tightly braided back over his ears and his eyes were sharp, almost uncanny. He wore a headband almost a jet black color with a strange insignia on the front in deep forest green. He moved as if he was on alert and he hated to admit it but something seemed amiss. He was looking that language up as soon as he was back in his quarters.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when said child turned to him and spoke again, this time in English. 'She will be down shortly. Dudley will most likely be in the kitchen. It is almost lunch. Will you be staying to dine with us or are we to go with you and eat at a later time.' He was shocked. The boy spoke like an adult. He couldn't be more than thirteen! He followed the child into the large bright kitchen to see a second boy around five foot standing at the counter with several plates of foods scattered about. The boy was well built to be so young almost as if he worked out. He had slightly long brown hair pulled back in a tie and seemed comfortable in the overly heated house. The second thing he noticed was there was not one sign of Potter. Where was the brat wonder?

'Sa-kai, this is the man that is to show us to Diagon Alley.' Those words froze Snape in his steps. This was Potter. No way. He didn't look like his father or his mother. Something was off. {brother}

The other boy, who he assumed was Dudley, turned to him and spoke. "Greeting sir. Look over Selvek he can be odd at times. Would you like a plate?" he asked as he dished out several things on a plate he was holding out for… Selvek? He was so lost. He was never admitting it though. He finally looked down and back tracked again… it was all vegetarian. No meat no eggs and only water. He had no idea what was going on, so he was going to just roll with it for now.

'Thank you; I'll have a glass of water and a small salad.' He stated and watched as the boy fixed one of lettuce and several vegetable and then poured over the finished product what could only be vinegar. He would tough it out, he wanted answers.

'Both of you use the appropriate language for the present company. It is impolite to use anything else." He damn near yelled when someone spoke from the door behind him. He was definatly on edge here and again why was it so hot in here? Petunia! It was Petunia. She was still thin and strangely but looked healthier and a lot less… well ugly… than last time. But what really caught his attention was what she was wearing. She was in a well-made sun dress of yellow and black with short sleeves. Her hair has long, though he couldn't tell how long, and half up in a tight swirl on the back of her head and then waved down past her mid back. What the hell was going on here! Okay she might have been mildly attractive now. No he did _not_ just say that. 'Sorry for the boys they can be careless at times. You have met Dudley,' here she waved to the boy who had served him a salad 'And this is Harrison." She waved toward the boy who had led him into the house. "Have a seat and we can talk about school and catch up. It has been a long while since I have last seen you.'

Severus was too stunned to do anything but sit at the large table with six chairs. No one spoke while they ate; he ate to simply have something to do. Everyone had perfect table manners. Finally after ten or so minutes Petunia stood and pulled a large pie out of the fridge and grabbed three plates and served what was most likely apple pie. He noticed that Potter…. No Harrison (he was almost convinced this wasn't a potter) didn't get any. He was almost ashamed because his emotion must have showed. The boy spoke up. 'I do not like the sugar in the pie. I would rather not put that contaminant into my system. When are we leaving sir?' The boy looked like he was going to continue but with one stern look from Petunia he was silenced.

Severus was ready to go as well. It had only been about half an hour but somehow he needed to solve this mystery and maybe he could work it out of one of the boys. 'We can leave whenever you are ready. You will arrive a day early. You will be staying in my quarters for the night, as per the headmaster's request. Make sure you are on your best behavior. Bring me your bags and I will shrink them and put them in my pocket." As soon as he spoke both boys vanished and were back before he had much of a thought otherwise. Both carried a single bag, Harrison had a heavier coat on. They took turns handing them over. After both boys had said their good byes to Petunia he held out the port key as they had discussed weeks ago and with three hands on said object spoke the pass phrase.

What had he gotten into? This was going to be a long year.

 **AN: I'm looking for a coconspirator with this story. Any help is appreciated.**

 **Yes there is a point to all the slowness. Yes I know Harrison is "slipping up" a lot. I'm trying to portray Harrison as trying in his own way to get his own people ready for when his father shows up.**


End file.
